The Primate Stutiies Core facilitates the conduct of late-stage preclinical studies of mitigators of radiation damage in nonhuman primates, following the specific priorities of the RadCCORE consortium and other CMCRs nationwide, including since 2007 long-term care and study of animals surviving high-dose irradiation at other institutions. Because of the high degree of genetic and physiologic similarity of nonhuman primates to human beings, this resource is a critical component of translational assessment of candidate deliverable agents, in an experimental setting under which relevant doses of whole-body irradiation can be given to healthy subjects. Core investigators have unique skills in the experimental use and clinical medicine of nonhuman primates, including irradiation, veterinary medical care and management of myelosuppressed animals, comparative pathology of primates, pathology of radiation injury, biochemistry, clinical pathology and endocrinology of primates, and adaptation of molecular biologic techniques to the primate model. Core services include acquisition and maintenance of specific-pathogen-free nonhuman primates, exposure of animals to radiation, administration of therapeutic interventions, and clinical and pathologic assessments of treatment outcomes, including necropsy/tissue collection and sharing for baseline characterization of radiation responses and assessment of mitigating interventions. The Core also provides extensive data management services for primate studies, including data and tissue sharing.